Vehicles have been for many years adorned by their drivers with a variety of lighting accessories. These lighting devices may draw electrical power from the vehicle's own battery and/or electrical charging system, or may have one or more internal batteries in the lighting device. Accessory lights for vehicles are often used to personalize the vehicle so as to make it more distinctive.